


There's Room for Two

by CitrusVanille



Series: There's Room for Two [1]
Category: McFly
Genre: Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-30
Updated: 2008-09-30
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He hadn't planned this, hadn't left the door unlocked on purpose, hadn't been thinking about the door at all...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Room for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I was minding my own business, poking around [](http://mcfly-times.livejournal.com/profile)[**mcfly_times**](http://mcfly-times.livejournal.com/), and I came upon [this lovely interview](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hc1N1iythQE), and, seriously, there's no way my brain was going to ignore it when Dougie and Harry spend almost six minutes discussing porn and wanking, so... yes.

He hadn’t planned this, hadn’t left the door unlocked on purpose, hadn’t been thinking about the door at all (he’s probably lucky he even got it closed). He just wanted – _needed_ – to get his hand down his pants as soon as fucking possible, because he’s eighteen and the crowd was fucking amazing and the music was fucking amazing and. _He’s eighteen_.

And now Tom’s standing in the doorway, jaw loose, wide eyes fixed on Dougie’s wrist where it disappears into his boxers and.

 _Fuck,_ Dougie thinks. “I –” he chokes – tries to –

Tom tears his eyes away, meets Dougie’s, and – “Can I?” he asks, half-pleading voice still hoarse from the show, face heated, sweaty, and Dougie hadn’t planned this, but.

“Fuck yes,” he gasps. He can’t quite swallow his moan at the first touch of Tom’s callused fingers against his skin, and almost bites through his lip to keep from screaming when he comes into Tom’s hand not even a minute later, Tom’s chapped lips rough and hot and perfect against his throat.


End file.
